


The Time Sebastian Took His Revenge

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, M/M, Pleasure Torture, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Ciel has been taking the dominant role a little too far. Calling Sebastian to pleasure him by day and by night, often at the most inappropriate time. Worst of all, the noble brat does things only for his personal gratification. Sebastian has had enough. It is time show his master just where the limit of his control is.This is a one-shot follow up to my Power Play, The Taste of a Demon's Dick, and Demon Innocence or Human Corruption drabbles.





	The Time Sebastian Took His Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Took me two hours to write!
> 
> Comment to tell me what you thought and leave Kudos if you liked it!

Ciel clenched his teeth and groaned. His whole body strained. Behind him, Sebastian had been diligently working on something, smiling softly and humming. Ciel's inner thighs tensed and he clenched his teeth harder. However, they parted to let out a whimper. The boy's hands became too weak to hold him up so he lowered his front onto the bed while his knees remained standing, the action making the view for the demon behind him better and the access easier.

Ciel turned his head to the side and panted, the cool sheets against his flushed face felt good. For a moment, the refreshing sensation distracted him, until his butler brought him back to the reality of the situation with a particular curl of his fingers. Ciel's mismatched eyes squeezed shut and he grunted.

The demon was sitting comfortably behind Ciel, one hand holding and pulling back Ciel's left buttock while the other was working the boy's hole. They have been at it for a little over an hour now. An entire hour of nothing else but fingering. At this point, the earl's flushed face was wet with tears. The lashes of his reddened eyes from all the crying stuck together a little. Occasionally, he would sniffle and a little tear would run from a corner of an eye or both. Never before had his little hole gotten this much thorough attention. At the beginning, he thought that nothing could surpass Sebastian's 8 inch length and 5 inch girth. Oh how he was wrong. Given enough time, even something like bony digits could get him hot and bothered.

Sebastian, while taking his time with his master's behind, and humming a soft, happy melody, would look at his master from time to time. Before, Ciel was pretty vocal with his noises of tortured pleasure and when the session drew on into the 30-minute mark he was beginning to move from protests to warnings. 10 minutes after that, threats and orders came. Sebastian didn't budge even for a moment. When Ciel tried to escape, he simply held the boy's hip with a firm grip of a single hand while the other never stopped its work. Ciel had already ejaculated two times. However, receiving attention only to his behind and nowhere else was making the time to reach orgasm longer and all the more tormenting for the young boy.

Ah, yes. The demon was most definitely enjoying this. After all the times the boy had his fun with taking control and doing what he pleased with Sebastian's body, the butler was definitely having his revenge. In no way was this painful or harmful. He would never hurt Ciel on purpose, unless to scare the boy into remembering the reason for their contract when he strayed from his path. What made this torture was how slowly Sebastian worked. It was like he was carefully prodding at some new, delicate discovery like a scientist, keeping his touch gentle with the pure goal of exploring the boy's insides. Quite a bit of olive oil was used in the process. Ciel's entire crack and a considerable portion of his buttocks were shining with oil. Sebastian's right hand was covered in the lubricant quite thoroughly, what's to say of Ciel's insides.

The demon smiled softly and his humming picked up in volume just a slight bit as he watched the slightly tightening entrance. The ring of muscle was red from constant entrance of the fingers and stretching.  For a moment, the demon looked at the clock on the nightstand. 10:15 in the evening. They have been at it for almost an hour and a half. Ciel had long given up on protesting. When Sebastian ignored his direct orders, Ciel became scared at first and wondered what exactly the demon had in mind. However, as time drew on and he wasn't doing anything else but play with his hole, Ciel became too tired and too overstimulated. However, he managed up enough strength to compose himself and hold through the torment. Only occasionally giving a whimper, a groan, or a grunt.

The entrance was so loose now. Sebastian would mostly likely be able to enter in one thrust and not even hurt the boy. And then hump away at the kind of speed he liked, stimulate his master's insides with a whole different kind of sensation than fingers could manage; a whole different level of stretching and friction. Ciel would cry and scream, and his overstimulated, twitching insides would tighten up harder than ever around him. Despite the tightness, Sebastian would still be able to thrust how ever he'd like, what with all the oil he'd been adding into Ciel's gut. The demon bit his bottom lip at the thought and a dangerous glow passed through his eyes for a moment. No... Not yet.

He had been ignoring his raging boner this entire time. The demon's angry man meat standing up at attention like a soldier, red and leaking with precum in anticipation of permission to act.

The demon butler ran his tongue between his pressed-together lips from one corner to the next. This entire time, he had been using only two fingers. Pushing them in knuckle deep and out to the tips, turning them this was and that as he turned his wrist, scissoring them and just spreading them. He didn't always give attention the Ciel's prostate, ignoring it on purpose and instead focusing on relaxing the walls just to make Ciel wait for his orgasms longer. In a way, that made it easier for Ciel to bear. However, at one point, he needed more stimulation, and the butler wan't giving it to him. That's when it became an even bigger torture. Sebastian on purpose would miss Ciel's prostate and tend to all other spots inside him when he felt the boy coming ever closer to his ejaculation, making the rise to the feeling of bliss more tormenting and the feeling of orgasm when it finally hit him all the more sweet.

A thought came to Sebastian's head suddenly. Then he released Ciel's left buttock which he had been holding back and there was a moment of stillness. Ciel wondered if he had finally been spared, but then he reminded himself that Sebastian wasn't one to ever end things so abruptly. Dread started to rise in his stomach and he feared just what the demon was up to now. His eyes widened and he gasped when he felt two more fingers slide into him to join the others that have stretched him this entire time. They weren't the fingers of the same hand, however... They were the index and middle finger of Sebastian's other hand. Ciel's shoulders rose a little on reflex as if he was trying to defend himself, and then he felt it... The four digits moving apart inside him... Opening him. His eyes widened even more at how widely he was spread. He couldn't see just how much, but he could feel that it was at least one or two inches. He felt the cold air of the room enter his hole just a little and his inside instantly tightened, but Sebastian kept the entrance open as he looked inside. The walls spread for a moment before closing again. The demon smiled. They were so bright pink, like Ciel's face which was wet with tears.

"S-Sebastian... What are you doing?" Ciel asked in an uncertain, a little bit trembling, a tad bit fearful voice. At that, he only received an amused hum from the demon and the boy swallowed with dread.

Sebastian spread the index fingers from the middle ones to open up the hole more, nearly to the size of his member's girth and that earned him a sniffle and a whine. His member twitched in appreciation as the demon excited himself even more with the sight of the result of his hard work. He knew that if he entered Ciel, he wouldn't last long until his first orgasm. But he didn't plan to end things there. True, it would be prolonging his master's torture by at least another hour, but Sebastian was doing this for a reason. He let his master have his fun however he pleased, now it was his turn once in a while.

For a moment, the demon contemplated on whether he should torment his master a little bit more. While he pondered on that, he multitasked by opening Ciel's hole in different ways. He pulled out his right hand's fingers and kept the left hand's in, switching their position from the side of the hole to the bottom. He let the hole close for a little, then pulled down his fingers and opened it, earning a flinch from the boy. Then his right hand returned, the fingers going to the top of the hole and pulling up while the other's were still pulling down, spreading the opening differently. Another twitch from his member made up his mind. He pulled his fingers out of the hole in an instant, leaving it to gape for a moment before tightening up on reflex. A shudder ran through Ciel's body and he felt strangely empty, to a point where it was uncomfortable. For a moment, he was so focused on the sensation of being left alone that he didn't notice how his butler was moving behind him, standing up on his knees and moving closer. The pressure of a hot, soaked in precum tip of an angry boner brought Ciel back to the reality. Then he felt Sebastian's hands slide from the back of his waist to his hips, stopping and securing the boy in a hold. He inhaled and that's when Sebastian's plunged in. Ciel wanted to make a surprised sound but his voice hitched in his throat.

Sebastian was inside him base-deep. He stayed still for a moment, then one of his hands quickly spread Ciel's legs before resuming its hold on the boy's hip. Then the demon raised one leg, propping it up on its foot while remaining standing on one knee. This way, he could thrust harder and more freely. He pushed in all the way to the root slowly, then began to thrust his hips at his top speed. As predicated, Ciel cried out and screamed. However, the demon didn't react. He just thrusted away. Once more, as predicated, he came early because of how long he made himself wait. Consequently, Ciel had his third orgasm a moment later when he felt the demon's load inside him. This time, it was so much bigger than ever before. Nearly 200 milliliters. When he felt the hot, thick seed in his gut, he just couldn't help but release his own petty few ounces. And while he came, overwhelmed with sensation more than ever before, Sebastian didn't stop thrusting. No, he purposefully aimed himself at the boy's prostate this time during his orgasm to make the feeling of pleasure painful. More tears came to Ciel's face and he sniffled, turning his head to hide his face in the mattress and his hands gripping the sheets. This was so cruel and tormenting. However, Sebastian was a demon. Ciel knew that. So he wouldn't waste his time asking why. This is what demons did. They tortured for their personal gratification.

~~

Three hours have passed now from the time when they just started with fingering. Sebastian was a little breathless but he never ceased his thrusts. Ciel was long since empty of his own seed and now had a few dry orgasms, his aching member swinging between his legs from the demon's powerful thrusts. The back of Ciel's little balls was a tad bit red from Sebastian's own hung ones slapping the little testes with each thrust. In addition to that, the little noble's previously skinny belly was now bulging a bit with a liter and a half of demon semen in his gut. There was so much that it was overflowing from Ciel's hole and running down the back and the insides of his thighs. His little body was trembling with the physical stress he was under. Ciel became quite now, only emitting a few sniffles and whimpers. He didn't lose hope. No, more like he didn't need hope to begin with because he knew his butler would end this at one point. The question was... when?

Sebastian noticed his master's quietness. His gaze went over to the clock for a second or two. It was nearing midnight. The demon still had a load or two to go, but he decided to stop. No matter what Ciel did to him before, never was it to this extent. This is when the butler knew that he had taken things quite far.

In a few seconds, his thrusts began to slow, until he was completely still and all the way inside his master. He remained still for a moment, then he pulled himself out. Instantly, his member was followed by a stream of his own seed. Ciel gasped at the feeling of being emptied as the semen poured out of him and he could not control the flow. In a few long moments, his abdomen became flat again. Sebastian watched the entire time. Once the flow stopped, he looked into the gaping hole, seeing the walls painted with his seed. Oh how he wanted to bury his face between those buttocks and clean his master out with his tongue. But that would be too much for Ciel today. So he moved to lay down on his left side and pulled Ciel to lay down on his back at Sebastian's front. The little noble's head rested on the demon's bicep as the hand of the same arm brushed back the boy's messed up bangs from his wet and red face. Ciel got a chance only for a few breaths before Sebastian captured those lips, red and bruised from being bitten by the boy's own teeth, in a passionate kiss. Ciel's eyes closed and his brows furrowed. He moaned in protest into  the kiss and turned his head away. Weakly, he pressed his hands against Sebastian's chest to try and push the demon away. Sebastian released Ciel's lips but quickly switched to licking his face clean of the tears. Ciel's expression of displeasure and protest grew and he turned his head away, only for Sebastian to capture Ciel's jawline in a gentle yet firm hold so he could turn his head back and lick the other side of the boy's face. Then the demon resumed the task of french-kissing the child passionately and deeply. Ciel made a few sounds of protest more before giving in. He parted his lips, separating them from the butlers so he could take in a few breaths, but he didn't move away so Sebastian never stopped lapping away at Ciel's tongue with his own.

The make out session lasted a few long minutes before the demon ceased his assault on his master's mouth and simply pressed his forehead to the side of Ciel's. The two laid there, and breathed. Sebastian gave Ciel a minute before he moved to sit up. In barely a second, a warm bath was prepared for the young lord. Sebastian used his demon speed to the fullest in that moment so as not to make his master wait any longer. Then Ciel was scooped up into strong arms and brought to the bathroom, gently placed down into the tub. The boy flinched at the new sensation, but soon grew used to it. While Ciel grew accustomed to the water and its temperature, Sebastian used his powers yet again, this time to make himself fully presentable, change the boy's bed sheets, pillow cases, and covers, and open the windows to air out the room from the reek of sex.

He returned to the bathroom with a towel and Ciel's night gown. Placing those aside, he took up the task of washing the boy, more gentle than he ever was because of his master's current sensitivity. Neither said a word. Sebastian knew that tomorrow, Ciel would be terribly sore. Not the kind of soreness that made him shift a little on the following day after a night of regular sex. No, this kind of soreness would be the kind that would make it too painful to sit up, forget about sitting down or laying on your back. No doubt, Ciel would be furious with him for weeks. But Sebastian felt that the hard lesson was a necessary one. There was a certain line where Ciel's dominance came to an end. When the boy was just trying out new things for days and nights on end, sometimes at very inappropriate times, and doing it solely for personal gratification, even a demon's feelings were bound to be hurt. But Sebastian didn't torture Ciel like a sinner in Hell. No, more like gave him a hard lesson to prove a point.

He already knew what he'd have to do in order to lessen his master's pain starting from the next day. First, he would let Ciel sleep for an hour or two more. Then would come the pain-easing ointments, gentle massages, and calming herbal tea. As for the boy's education and work... Sebastian would have to rearrange his schedule so that his master wouldn't fall behind but also wouldn't be too pressured either.

The butler sighed internally. He really did a number on his own duties by teaching Ciel this lesson. With a master that had a very good memory and a lust for vengeance, Sebastian dreaded the kind of fury and punishments that would come his way. For a moment, he thought that Ciel would bring his promises of flaying all the cats in the manor's vicinity with his own bare hands to life. At this point, that didn't seem so far fetched.

Once he was finished washing the boy, he picked him up and out of the tub. There was no way Ciel would be able to sit, let alone stand. So, once more, Sebastian relied on his demonic powers to dry and dress the boy for bed in an instant. He brought his master to the bedroom and gently laid him down on his front. Then pulled the covers over the little boy. Ciel's eyes blinked a few times, then closed and deep sleep took him over within the minute. He was far too exhausted to argue, or even say anything tonight. Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Well... As long as Ciel learned in the long run, Sebastian would deal with whatever was thrown at him literally or figuratively.

That night, the demon stayed at his master's side the entire time.


End file.
